A UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) is one of global 3G standards formulated by the international standardization organization 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). As one of mainstream technologies of a 3rd generation mobile communications system, WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) is applied to an earlier version of the UMTS. In a later version of the UMTS, an HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) technology is introduced to improve a downlink data transmission rate, and an HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access) technology is introduced to improve an uplink data transmission rate, so as to reduce a data transmission delay and enable a user to have better experience in a UMTS network.
To overcome impact of channel attenuation and ensure stable receiving quality of a signal that arrives at a receive end, power control needs to be performed. The power control is classified into inner loop power control and outer loop power control. The inner loop power control is classified into uplink inner loop power control and downlink inner loop power control. The uplink inner loop power control is to perform power control on an uplink channel used by a terminal. A TPC (transmission power control) command word used in the uplink power control is referred to as an uplink TPC command, which is transmitted on a downlink channel to indicate “increasing uplink transmit power” or “decreasing the uplink transmit power”.
Currently, an uplink inner loop power control process is: A base station sends an uplink TPC command by using an F-DPCH (fractional dedicated physical channel), and a terminal determines, according to a received uplink TPC command, whether to adjust transmit power of an uplink DPCCH (dedicated physical control channel).
In a radio frame, for F-DPCHs of multiple terminals, sending is performed in a same timeslot. Each terminal is corresponding to one F-DPCH. There are multiple timeslot formats for the F-DPCH, and the F-DPCH of each terminal may be configured with one of the multiple timeslot formats. In one timeslot, locations of uplink TPC commands of a maximum of 10 terminals may be staggered.